Surak's Successor: In Mirror Darkly
by CoolGIRL2012
Summary: In a dark, mirror universe where Vulcan's are slaves and humans are master's. One Vulcan and one human, manage to their hearts for one another. But when a three thousand year old propheys is fullfilled, when their child is born, an alien-human hybrid who is said to one day liberate all aliens and save all humans. The three of their lives will never be the same again.


_" Mud, water, sand, straw…" Moaned the Vulcans. Tossing the items into the pits. They chanted it constantly. They were slaves; they thought it best to keep the items in order to avoid a being harmed by their human master's! All the men breathed hard. They pushed the supplies in to make concrete. No one looked up, but only down at his or her work. "Faster!" Screamed a human overseer, taking his whip and striking the closest Vulcan near him. The young Vulcan, then fell over face down into the mud and dirt._

_" Mud… and lift, sand… and pull." They exclaimed feverishly, and lifted the bags of sand for there life. Repeating the same word they had just exclaimed. "Water, and raise up … Straw…" But the human overseer caught them off. " Faster." He screamed louder than before, cracking his whip._

_A group of Denobulans looked up from there work. They panted feverishly, but began to hum. They were always enthusiastic no matter what. They often told themselves to be, especially in a time of great need. Zarel, a younger Denobulan, began to sing as many other Denobulans began to follow. Even though they were terrified of being whipped. " With the sting of the whip on my shoulder's." They started waiting for something to happen. But sense nothing did they continued. " With the salt, of my sweat, on my burrow." Some of the Vulcans and other aliens turned around._

_Soval looked up from throwing hay into the deep pit. He had mud all over him and was very tired. But most of all, he was surprised. But, did not show it. " O, God of high, can you hear your people cry?" They moaned as they began to cut metal with a saw. Many off the aliens began to stop working and listen. They had never seen or heard anyone use such a song, before. Soval raised an eyebrow, but no one would have noticed, due to all the sweat, blood, and mud, which covered his face._

_The Denobulan's continue. " Oh. Help us now! In this dark hour …" They took a breath and raised their voice so everyone, including their human master's would hear them. " Deliver us." Soval stared in disbelief along with his friend Sorak. " Hear are calls, deliver us." They exclaimed even louder than before. " Lord of all, remember us, here in this burning sand."_

_Soval closed his eyes. His logic told him to regain going back to work. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do so. He only listened and didn't move. " Deliver us." Zarel and the other Denoblulans continued with as much bravery as they could. " Give us land, where all are free." The Denobulan's began to soften their voices. " Deliver us, with the child you promised." They began to hum even softer. Soval had heard of a prophecy, of someone setting them free, but did not believe it. " Prophecies are illogical!" He told himself and continued on._

_He began to mix the mud together, which would be later used to make bricks and concrete. But, as he began to do so, one of the human overseers came over to him and pushed him in. Soval unfortunately lost balance and feel into the pit. He lifted his head from the mud and dirt, just to see a cruel, bulky man, laughing at him. Soval raised his hand and brushed off the mud, which covered his face. He looked past the man and saw two men and a woman. They were wearing Star Fleet uniforms and were staring straight at him. " That one." They exclaimed calmly._

_All the Vulcan's began to look at him. " You, " the overseer screamed, " Get out of the mud." Soval obeyed the man's orders and stepped out of the puddle. The overseer followed right behind him, with a whip to his back. " Are you educated?" One of the men exclaimed, looking at him straight in the eye. Soval didn't know how to respond, so he simply nodded his head and some how managed to exclaim, " Yes sir."_

_The women seemed unconvinced, and held out a PADD and a pen. " Right your name." She responded bluntly and handed the items to him. Soval took them gently, and carefully wrote his name. He then handed it back to them. The leader looked at the righting and then nodded to the others. " This one will do!" He said to the overseer. " Have him cleaned up and those chains are to be removed. " He finished. The overseer then nodded. " I'm Captain Forrest of the Starship Enterprise. This is my first officer Commander Archer and my daughter Corporal Sarah Forrest. She nodded to him as he looked at her._

_The overseer then walked over to him. " Follow me!" He exclaimed sternly and Soval began followed him. He was led to the first real shower he had had in months. Soval then began wash to mud, dirt, and blood from his body. He was always taught to not waist water, but for once. He let it run over his skin. The nice cool water felt amazing to his opinion. Soval then finished and stepped out and began to dry himself. He looked in the mirror. Soval looked more like himself, not a mud man._

_He put on a fresh pair of clothes and exited the bathroom. Soval found the young Corporal waiting outside. " My order's are to escort you to the Major Hayes, to remove your chains. She said bluntly. Soval nodded back and began to travel down the hallway. She then opened a door a led him into a large room where many contractions were laid. " Major Hayes, I'm here!" She exclaimed, looking around for him. But he appeared to be right in front of her. " So what do we have today, Corporal?" The Major exclaimed in a gentle voice, almost flirting with her. She smiled at him." This one needs his chain off."_

_The Major eyed him. " What on Earth for?" He exclaimed in surprise. The only Vulcans that didn't wear chains, were the ones that worked on starships or for some high official. "My father is using him for a special project! It's Terrain military, so it's classified. " Genie exclaimed to her best friend and superior. Hayes nodded at her. " Ok, well lets get this son off a *** undone." He finished by making fun of the older Vulcan. " What's your number?" He spoke in aloud, superior voice. Soval looked up at him. " 1128576." Soval responded to the major in the most formal way he could. Hayes stared at him for a moment and then nodded. Hayes then disappeared into a small room._

_Genie remained quiet, as did Soval. It was so quiet that one could her a pin drop on the floor. The two did nothing for several minutes. Finally, Hayes returned with a key. " Stretch out your hands." He ordered Soval in a mean voice. Soval did so as ordered. Hayes then took the key and unlocked one hand from the mean chains and then the other. The chains fell to the ground and Soval began to feel his wrists. " Unless its for the good of the Terran Empire, If you harm any human, all make sure those chains will be put back on you. Also, if it's for the good of the Terran Empire or not, if you harm her, all kill you. " Hayes said over protectively of his best friend." Genie looked at him. " Hayes." She said grumbling. But the Major ignored her comment. " I mean it!" He exclaimed to Soval and walked out the door._

_Sarah closed her eyes and then opened them. She eyed her prisoner. He had dark brown eyes, very bushy eyebrows, and of course, pointed ears. His hair was grey and he also had a small curly red beard. " This way." She mumbled pointing at the door. Soval nodded his head. They began to walk slowly out the door and then down the hall. Soval and Genie passed the bathroom and then walked out in the middle of a launch bay._

_When they had arrived there, Soval and the young Corporal saw Captain Forrest and Commander Archer debating something. But the stopped as soon as they saw them. " I see that you are all ready! "Captain Forrest exclaimed respectively. Commander Archer just smirked. " Yes captain, I am. May I ask you question?" Soval exclaimed with some cunfusement. Captain Forrest nodded his head. " What am I doing here!" Captain Forrest and Commander Archer looked at one another. " That's restricted. You will be informed later, your mission is on Enterprise._

_Soval blinked. " Yes sir." He responded, but he was still curious on what going on. " Get in!" Commander Archer replied rather coldly, pointing to the shuttle pod. Soval nodded and walked in the shuttle followed by Mrs. Sarah, Captain Forrest, and Commander Archer._

_Captain Forrest nodded to the driver and he began to turn on the machine. Seconds later, they began to take off. Soval watched threw the window as the entered the clouds and then space. He remembered last time he had saw such a thing. It was when he was a little boy and was kidnapped and taken from his home world. He was forced to work against he will and was put in chains. Now however his chains were off and he felt things were going to look up for once._

_Soval watched and saw the big Terran ship Enterprise. Not knowing what to expect. " Maybe I will be working as an employee! He thought to himself. " They had asked if I was educated." Soval muttered to himself quietly. The shuttle pod pulled into the launch bay and everyone walked out quietly. Soval felt a little drowsy as soon as his feet touched the ground. " You better find your space legs quick." Captain Forrest exclaimed with crude humor._

_A group of MACO's began to walk in the launch bay room. Major Reed was the leader followed by Amanda Cole. " Major." The captain greeted him and watched him nod at him. " Major please escort Soval to his new quarters." The Major nodded and signaled Soval to follow. Sarah began to follow them as well as long as Amanda._

_As soon as the doors closed, Captain Forrest and Commander Archer began to talk. " You should have chosen a younger Vulcan. Archer muttered to his superior. " But yet you decided to chose that old man." He finished with some discuss in his voice. Captain Forrest looked at him. " Jonathan, we need to crush the rebellion. By creating a Vulcan/Human Hybrid, the child will be stronger than a human, therefore be it will be a super solider. It will also be half human, so it will be loyal to the empire." Captain Forrest said with some pride in his voice, for coming up with the idea. Captain Archer looked up at him. " Have you heard of the child prophecy? A child of both good and evil. It is said will destroy a powerful empire! Captain Forrest looked at his second in command. " I never took you as one, to believe in old wives tales, Jonathan. " He said with some humor. " Beside who's evil?" He said finishing. The Captain smirked. " They claim we are, but it's the other way around. The Captain raised an eyebrow. " Indeed, but we shouldn't worry about such things. Most likely the aliens have just made up some story to give their children hope. Because they have lost all." The commander just laughed._

_Soval, Sarah, Amanda, and Major Reed walked down the hall. Soval felt very unconformable with the ship staff's staring at him. " What am I doing here?" He thought constantly to himself. Not knowing what to say or do. Soval knew better than to socialize with a human. Anyone new that aliens were not humans equals. " There's no point in changing that!" He continued to say to himself as he walked to his quarters._

_When he finally arrived. The guards opened the door and Major Reed pushed him in. " Be up by 0500 hours." The Major exclaimed in mocking voice. Genie watched as Soval fell to the ground, internally she felt what she was seeing was not right. " Major." She called out, gently." He looked at her. She needed to say something, which did not sound sympathetic, but enough to leave the old Vulcan alone._

_"He's not worth your time, Major, he's only old man. You don't want people to think that you spend your time only hurting things weaker than you? ?" The major eyed her and then nodded his head. " Step one," she thought to herself, " earn the Vulcan's trust. " Knowing she was going to have to spend eternity with one another. The major left along with Amanda. She saw them walk away. Genie, began carefully got down on her knee's and grabbed his arm gently! " Are you alright?" She said, looking Soval in the eye. Soval was surprised. He had no expected a human to be nice to him let alone touch him. Soval could not speak, but nodded. Genie helped him up and let him lean on her till they made it to his small bed. She put him on it._

_" There is some Vulcan plomeek, fruits, and water on your desk." She exclaimed to him. " I appreciate your help, Mrs. Forrest…" Not knowing what to say next. " Why are you being kind to me?" He responded getting straight to his point. Sarah looked at him, in the eye. " Why not." She then walked out the door._


End file.
